


Scars

by Mamua



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: CW medical stitching, CW swearing, Canon-typical swearing, Comics, Darejones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica is tired of seeing her loved ones hurt, Kinda, Luke and Claire are the kind of friends you wanna have, Matt is reckless, The Mess, cw injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamua/pseuds/Mamua
Summary: Matt's recklessness hurts more people than just himself.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callusedsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callusedsilk/gifts).



> Well, this is my contribution for the Darejones Valentine Fic exchange, a gift for Callusedsilk, and I hope you like it! It's my first attempt at a H/C story, so I hope it more or less what you wanted

I'm not much of a writer, nor am I a native English-speaker, this is my first ever attempt at a H/C piece so I hope it's good enough, otherwise I hope you like the illustrations at least. I chose one of the many ways to represent the way Matt senses from the Daredevil comics, which is a little different from the Netflix show, but I think works better graphically. The style is heavily influenced by Michael Gaydos' work in the Alias and Jessica Jones comics, and the first page is actually an homage to Alias #19 where Jessica realises she's in love with Matt Murdock (yeap, that's totally canon) just as she's passing out on the floor. If you haven't read those comics I heartily recommend you do.

I love these charachters and I love them together, I hope you guys like this little comic!

Concrit is always welcome.

 

 

 


End file.
